


The Clone Wars in Atlantis

by forzandopod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competency, F/M, Independent Atlantis, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Slavery, Team as Family, anakin skywalker is not a human diaster, space adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: A Stargate Atlantis and Star Wars the Clone Wars fusion oral not!fic, where the members of the Atlantis expedition are Anakin, Obi-Wan, and a bunch of clones. They all have space adventures, do some science, and defeat the Wraith. Featuring an independent Atlantis who secede from Earth. Heavily inspired by Decade by canis_lupis





	The Clone Wars in Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618925) by [canis_lupus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_lupus/pseuds/canis_lupus). 



> When I fall asleep at night I tell myself not!fics, this is one of them recorded in an oral not!fic! Enjoy!

**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 01:18:31 

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bSWPQ_SGA%5d%20the%20clone%20wars%20in%20atlantis.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)

**Author's Note:**

> Also everyone gets treatment for their PTSD, the end


End file.
